


Meet You Again

by treasureflowers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #birthdaygift, #tskg, #tsukkikage, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasureflowers/pseuds/treasureflowers
Summary: Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia merasa sedepresi ini. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia depresi berat adalah saat ia dikalahkan oleh Aoba Johsai. Itu sudah lima tahun yang lalu! Dan perasaan depresi yang sama kembali menghantuinya tak kala kata 'reuni' terucap dari mulut si kapten. [Dedicate for Kageyama Tobio's birthday!] -DLDR-





	

Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi

Prompt: Reuni

Dedicate for Kageyama Tobio's Birthday

( 22/12/2016 )

* * *

Tobio merasa dihantui mimpi buruk sejak ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan mantan kaptennya di SMA—Sawamura Daichi. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia merasa sedepresi ini. Terakhir kali ia depresi adalah saat Karasuno dikalahkan oleh Aoba Johsai. Namun, perasaan depresi yang sama kembali menghantuinya tak kala kata 'reuni' terucap dari mulut si kapten.

_"Oh! Kageyama!" panggil Daichi dengan senyum._

_"Kapten," balas Tobio sambil mendekat ke arah (mantan) kaptennya itu._

_"Bagaimana kabarmu? Pasti kau sibuk sebagai atlet nasional," tanya Daichi sambil menepuk pundak adik kelasnya itu dengan bangga._

_"Aku baik, kapten. Ya, begitulah. Bagaimana denganmu dan Suga-_ san _?"_

_"Kami baik-baik saja kok. Aku cukup sibuk karena harus bekerja dan melanjutkan studi program master-ku. Koushi juga harus mengurus rumah. Kau sudah menerima undangan yang ia berikan, kan?"_

_Tobio ingat bahwa waktu itu Koushi memberikan sebuah undangan, nampaknya undangan pernikahan. "Iya. Aku sudah menerimanya, kapten."_

_Entah kenapa, meski mereka bukan lagi anak SMA, Tobio tidak bisa berhenti memanggil Daichi dengan sebutan 'kapten'. Seakan sebutan itu sudah melekat di diri sang pria._

_"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, tanggal 22 Desember ini akan ada acara reuni di tempat Ukai-_ kantoku _," ujar Daichi._

_"Reuni...?"_

_"Iya. Jam enam sore. Pastikan kau datang ya, Kageyama."_

_Lalu, Daichi berlalu begitu saja sambil melambaikan tangannya yang bebas._

Bahkan, Tobio masih ingat betapa linglungnya dia. Ia tak yakin bisa datang ke sana dengan selamat. Pasalnya, ia begitu menghindari seseorang yang dengan kurang ajarnya pernah mengisi relung kosong di hatinya.

Satu nama yang sampai sekarang tak pernah bisa digapainya dan tak bisa dilupakannya. Seseorang yang sampai sekarang masih ia cintai, padahal sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Karena itu juga, ia memutuskan untuk langsung meluncur ke rumah rekan volinya dari SMA hingga sekarang—Hinata Shouyou. Ia nampaknya membutuhkan saran dari seseorang yang selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan ' _dumbass'_ itu.

Tobio menekan nomor tiga di ponselnya dan langsung tersambung kepada ponsel Shouyou.

"Hinata. Apa kau ada di rumah sekarang?"

* * *

"Jadi, kau kesini untuk curhat padaku ya, Bateyama- _kun_?"

Kalimat pertama Shouyou setelah ia mempersilakan Tobio masuk ke kamarnya. ‘ _Kurang ajar memang, si pendek ini,_ _’_ batin Tobio.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu," balasnya kemudian.

"Aku siap mendengarkan."

Tobio melemparkan pantatnya ke kasur Shouyou tanpa permisi kepada yang punya kasur. Ia lalu melepaskan jaket dan syalnya, lalu meletakkan mereka di kursi kosong yang tak diduduki. Kemudian, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang hanya muat untuk satu orang itu.

Kedua matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar Shouyou yang berwarna oranye muda, sejenis dengan warna rambut pemiliknya. "Kau sudah dapat kabar dari kapten?"

"Kapten? Dia tidak memberitahu apa-apa. Bukannya setelah selesai latihan tadi, dia langsung pergi?" Shouyou memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan pernyataan Tobio.

"Bukan kapten kita sekarang, _boke_. Maksudku, Daichi- _san_."

"Ohh~" Bibir Shouyou membentuk bulatan. Ingin rasanya Tobio memasukkan gumpalan kertas ke dalam mulut rekannya itu.

"Sudah kok. Kita mau reuni kan dengan anggota klub voli Karasuno?" tanya Shouyou.

Tobio mengangguk. "Yachi- _san_ dan yang lain sudah tahu?"

"Tentu saja Hitoka- _chan_ dan yang lain sudah tahu," ujar Shouyou dengan senyum lebar. Oh! Sebagai informasi, Shouyou dan Hitoka sudah menjalin hubungan asmara.

Tobio terdiam. Lalu, Shouyou langsung menunjukkan raut mengerti alias paham dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Ah... Aku paham," ujarnya.

"Paham apa? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Kini giliran Tobio yang bingung.

"Kalau kita jadi reuni, kau pasti akan bertemu dengan 'dia', kan?"

Ucapan Shouyou sukses menusuk tepat di ulu hati sang raven. Tobio langsung memalingkan wajahnya—lebih tepatnya mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam di boneka gagak Shouyou yang berukuran besar itu.

"Dan kau ingin curhat masalah itu padaku?" sambung Shouyou tanpa dosa.

Tobio merasa tertohok untuk kedua kalinya. Shouyou membuatnya tidak berdaya jika menyangkut masalah ‘dia’.  Tobio tidak memberikan jawaban pada Shouyou.

“Menurutku, kau tidak boleh menghindar terus, Kageyama. Kenapa kau belum berhasil _move-on_ darinya?” tanya pemuda bermarga Hinata itu polos.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Tobio. Dengan cepat, ia langsung melempar boneka itu dan tepat menghantam wajah Shouyou.

“Memang mudah mengatakannya, _boke_ ,” ujar Tobio sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat galau. “Ugh, aku benar-benar merasa berada di _manga shoujo_ jika menyangkut masalah ini," gumam Tobio.

"Tapi, kau pasti datang ‘kan?"

"Mau tak mau, aku harus datang. Daichi- _san_ sudah memintaku datang. Aku merasa tidak enak jika menolak," balasnya.

Mereka berdua lalu sama-sama diam. Entah kenapa, Shouyou merasa harus memberikan waktu sendiri untuk Tobio. Dalam keheningan, pikirannya membawa Tobio menjelajah masa lalunya dengan sosok yang tak bisa dilupakanya itu.

Baru seperempat jalan ia melakukan _flashback_ , Shouyou dengan hebatnya menyela.

"Oh iya, Kageyama. Kau mau minum apa?"

Boneka gagak lain meluncur tepat menghantam wajah Shouyou untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

Kalender bertuliskan tanggal 22 dibulan Desember itu, Tobio lingkari dengan spidol berwarna merah—sebagai tanda bahwa ia akan bertemu lagi dengan manusia yang satu itu. Ia menghela nafas dan pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Tinggal tiga hari lagi," gumamnya.

Ia lalu menatap dirinya di depan cermin. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat bertemu dengannya. Haruskah aku menjauh darinya? Tidak, tidak..."

Tobio mulai bermonolog di depan cermin. "Aku harus bersikap seperti biasa di hadapannya," lanjutnya entah pada siapa.

Ia lalu mengambil ponsel dan melemparkan dirinya ke ranjang. _Timeline_ salah satu media sosial dengan lambang burung biru muda dilihatnya. Matanya menangkap foto orang yang tadi ia bicarakan dengan Shouyou. Tobio menggumamkan sesuatu seperti ‘Inggris’ dan ‘Ah, enaknya di sana...’.

Gerakkan tangannya untuk menggeser layar berhenti saat ia menemukan sebuah foto yang menarik perhatiannya sekaligus menyakiti hatinya secara tidak kasat mata. Sebuah foto orang yang ia sukai bersama orang lain. Sakit rasanya. Dadanya seperti diremukkan.

Padahal, Tobio bukan siapa-siapanya orang pemilik akun tempat mengunggah foto ‘tsukishima-kei11’ itu.

Ya, seorang _setter_ jenius seperti Kageyama Tobio bisa menyukai seorang Tsukishima Kei—manusia yang dari awal ia masukan sebagai salah satu orang yang menyebalkan.

Mantan _middle blocker_ Karasuno yang sekarang sedang mengambil gelar sarjana di Inggris itu sedang berfoto dengan seorang gadis tinggi berambut coklat panjang dengan kedua mata ungu yang benar-benar menarik perhatian. Tidak ada _caption_ yang tertera di sana. Hanya ada sedikit _hashtag_. Mungkin Kei tidak mau repot memasukan _caption_ dan _hashtag_ di sana.

 _‘_ _Mereka sangat cocok_ ,’ batin Tobio. ‘ _Gadis itu tinggi untuk ukuran wanita. Meski ia jauh lebih pendek dari Tsukishima_ ,’ batinnya lagj.

"Mana mungkin dia menyukai orang sepertiku," gumamnya.

Entah kenapa, Tobio benar-benar _out of character_ jika berhubungan dengan masalah percintaan. Ia seperti gadis di _manga-manga shoujo_ yang kebingungan dan galau.

"Arghhh!! Aku menggelikan sekali!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Aku benar-benar harus bicara padanya. Aku tak mau seperti ini terus."

Bahkan setelah empat tahun memendam perasaan, Tobio tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia akan menyampaikannya. Ia **harus** menyampaikannya.

* * *

Hari yang dijanjikan pun tiba. Tobio bersiap-siap untuk segera pergi. Sesekali, ia mengecek ponsel pintarnya yang terus berbunyi akibat notifikasi di group LINE klub voli Karasuno.

**_Ryuu05_ **

_» Kalian sudah ada yang berangkat?_

**_GuardianDeity_ **

_» Belum, Ryuu._

**_DaichiS_ **

_» Aku belum berangkat._

**_KoushiS_ **

_» Jam enam sore, 'kan?_

**_SetterProdigy_ **

_» Iya, Sugawara-_ san _._

_» Aku sudah mau berangkat._

Tobio lalu mengenakan jaket musim dinginnya. Tak lupa sebuah syal dan sarung tangan untuk melindungi leher dan tangannya dari hawa dingin yang menusuk. Sepatu kets berwarna hitam dengan corak biru menjadi teman dalam perjalanan kali ini. Kacamata dengan _frame_ kotak berwarna hitam sudah bertengger manis di hidung.

Untung saja ia dan Shouyou mengambil universitas di dalam prefektur. Sehingga, ia tak perlu jauh-jauh untuk kembali ke rumah dan jika ia merindukan sekolah lamanya, ia bisa mudah untuk pergi ke sana.

Nafasnya mengeluarkan uap karena suhu yang semakin lama semakin mendingin. Perjalanan dari rumahnya ke tempat mantan pelatihnya itu tidak terlalu jauh. Namun, ia mau berangkat lebih dulu. Mungkin saja untuk mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi Kei.

Tidak ada bunyi notifikasi dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit. Namun, keheningan tanpa notifikasi itu terpecah. Membuat Tobio mengecek ada apa di sana.

**_TsukishimaKei11_ **

_» Maaf semuanya, aku tidak bisa datang hari ini._

_» Aku masih harus mengurus tugas kuliahku._

_» Aku juga tidak pulang ke Jepang._

**_ShimizuKiyo_ **

_» Tidak apa-apa._

**_Hitokachan10_ **

_» Tidak apa-apa kok, Tsukishima-kun!_

"Dia tidak datang?!" tanya Tobio entah pada siapa.

Ia bisa menghela nafas lega karena absennya Kei membuat ia bisa menikmati acara reunian mereka. Meskipun di satu sisi, Tobio merasa rindu dengan kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Oh." Suara notifikasi lain mengejutkannya.

**_DaichiS_ **

_» Kalau ada yang sudah tiba di tempat Ukai_ -kantoku _, langsung masuk saja. Jangan menunggu di luar. Kita akan bertemu di ruang dalam._

_» Kalian masih ingat, kan?_

**_KinoHisa_ **

_» Tentu saja._

_Konbini_ milik mantan pelatih berambut nyentrik itu sudah dapat ditangkap oleh mata Tobio. Terima kasih kepada kacamatanya sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Lampu di luar dan di dalam sana masih menyala.

_Kring~_

Bel yang menggantung di pintu berbunyi saat pintu dibuka. Tobio baru tahu bahwa sekarang sang pemilik toko menggantung bel ini. "Sepi... Apa aku orang pertama yang datang?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Matanya menelusuri tempat itu. Ia masih ingat ruangan lain yang berada di sana. Gagang pintu digenggam, lalu dibuka. Keadaan ruangan di sana gelap gulita. Begitu tangannya terlepas dari gagang pintu, pintu tersebut langsung tertutup.

"H-Hah?!"

Ia lalu mencoba membuka pintu tersebut. Namun, tidak berhasil sama sekali. Suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar dari dalam ruangan. _'Jangan takut, jangan takut_ ,' batinnya dalam hati.

Tangannya mencari stopkontak. Di dalam benar-benar gelap. Ia merinding saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengerayang di pundak dan lehernya.

"Hiiii—!" Ia langsung mengayunkan tangannya, memukul objek yang bersangkutan—yang ternyata adalah Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala. " _OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!_ "

Mata dan telinga Tobio mendadak sakit. Matanya langsung tersorot lampu terang dan telinganya berdengung akibat kerasnya teriakan orang-orang di sana. Setelah berhasil menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di sana, ia membelalak saat melihat semua anggota Karasuno berserta guru pembimbing mereka berdiri di sana.

"A-A—"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kageyama!" ujar Daichi dengan senyumnya sambil menepuk pundak adik kelasnya itu.

Sebuah kue coklat dan berbagai macam makanan tersaji di depannya. Tak lupa, ada segunung hadiah yang berada di sebelah kue. Nampak Shouyou berdiri di belakang Daichi dengan senyumnya yang entah kenapa terlihat menyebalkan.

Tobio tentu saja masih dalam mode terkejut, berusaha memproses. Akhirnya, ia sadar bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"K-Kalian mempersiapkan ini untukku...?"

"Tentu saja, Kageyama!" Kali ini, Koushi yang membuka suara. Senyum hangat pemuda berambut abu-abu itu tidak pernah berubah sedari dulu.

Mata Tobio melihat satu persatu orang-orang yang ada di sana. Semua orang menebarkan senyum. Namun, ia tidak menemukan sosok Kei di sana.

 _'Jadi,_ _d_ _ia benar-benar tidak datang ya...?'_ batinnya.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita merayakan ulang tahun Kageyama!" Giliran Yuu yang angkat bicara.

Seperti perayaan pada umumnya, lagu ulang tahun dikumandangkan dan acara tiup lilin dilaksanakan. Tobio merasa ulang tahunnya kali ini adalah yang paling spesial. Sebagai anggota paling muda di klub Karasuno, semua orang benar-benar memperlakukan Tobio dengan berbeda.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, ia merasa senang dapat menerima cinta dari keluarga keduanya ini.

Tiba-tiba, lampu kembali mati. Sang mantan pelatih langsung angkat kaki dari ruangan sambil meraba-raba karena tidak kelihatan.

"Sepertinya sedang mati lampu. Aku akan keluar dan menghidupkan mesin daya tambahan," ujarnya lalu keluar dari sana.

Pintu itu terbuka, namun tidak langsung tertutup. Seakan ada orang lain yang masuk atau keluar. Mungkin itu hanya delusi Tobio belaka. Tobio mulai merasa janggal dengan keheningan yang berada di sana. Tidak biasanya anggota klub Karasuno diam seperti itu.

"Hinata...?" panggilnya.

Namun, tidak ada jawaban berarti. Lagi-lagi, Tobio memanggil. "Tanaka- _san_?"

Sepi. Tobio mulai ketakutan. Tidak mungkin ‘kan mereka semua keluar lalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

Akhirnya sebuah cahaya redup menyala dari tengah ruangan. Sebuah lilin berwarna putih menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di sana. Mata Tobio bisa menangkap sosok pemuda tinggi di hadapannya. Lalu tidak hanya itu, ia juga bisa merasakan bahwa salah satu tangannya digenggam.

_'Apa aku berdelusi? Kenapa aku merasa seperti digenggam?'_

Ia merasa horror dengan situasi ini. Wajah sosok di hadapannya itu mendekat ke telinganya. "Selamat ulang tahun, _Ou-sama_ ," bisik orang itu.

Mata Tobio membelalak. Tidak ada manusia di dunia ini—lebih tepatnya di Karasuno yang memanggil Tobio dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"T-Tsukishima?" tanya Tobio tergagap.

Padahal, Tobio mau berusaha untuk _move-on._ Tapi, sang pelaku—Tsukishima Kei malah seakan memberi harapan padanya.

"U-Uhm...," pemuda itu berdeham.

"B-Bukannya kau ada di London?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Tobio, Kei malah mengeluarkan pernyataan lain yang kelewat _to the point_ dan itu sukses membuat jantung Tobio seakan berhenti sejenak. "Aku tahu ini tidak romantis, tapi... aku mencintaimu, Kage—ah, Tobio."

Dalam cahaya yang remang, Tobio bisa melihat wajah Kei yang merona tipis. Tak sengaja kedua mata mereka bertemu. Tatapan mata Kei terlihat penuh kegigihan. Otak Tobio macet seketika, tidak bisa memproses apa yang terjadi.

Wajah Tobio merona hebat, lebih parah dari Kei. Ia masih tak menyangka bahwa Kei memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Kau... tak bercanda, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, _Ou-sama_. Aku tidak akan pulang ke Jepang jika aku tak serius."

Kei lalu mengeluarkan kotak beludru kecil dari saku mantelnya. Lalu membuka isinya. Terlihat sepasang cincin kayu dengan sebuah batu berwarna biru dan kuning. Ah, Tobio juga baru sadar kalau jari di kedua tangan Kei diperban.

"Bertunanganlah denganku, Tobio," ucap Kei langsung tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

Namun, Kei kembali membuka suara sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, "Aku tahu ini tidak romantis dan apa yang ku berikan padamu itu tidak seperti yang kau harapkan... Tapi—"

Perkataan sang _blonde_ diputus dengan pukulan pelan di bahu. Kei bisa menatap wajah Tobio yang memerah dan ada setitik air di pelupuk matanya.

"Bodoh..."

Kei mendadak bingung dengan perubahan sikap Tobio. Seakan-akan, ia berbicara dengan orang lain dalam tubuh Tobio. Pukulan demi pukulan dilakukan oleh Tobio.

"Padahal, aku baru mau melupakanmu. Tapi, kau datang dan menghancurkan semuanya," tutur Tobio. "Empat tahun itu waktu yang lama, bodoh. Kau tidak tahu ya betapa menderitanya aku?" lanjutnya.

Hati Kei mencelos. Ia tak menyadari bahwa selama itu Tobio menyimpan rasa padanya. Mungkin Kei yang terlalu lambat untuk menyadari perasaannya pada Sang Raja itu adalah cinta.

"Heh... Jadi, aku sudah terlambat ya?" Ia akhirnya membuka suara. Lagi-lagi, Kei memasang topeng untuk berpura-pura kuat. Sama seperti saat tangannya terluka ketika melawan Shiratorizawa.

Tobio menunduk menatap lantai. Kei juga ikut menunduk. Keduanya tidak ingin membuat kontak mata. Kei sudah siap untuk menerima penolakan dari Tobio. Namun, yang ia dapatkan bukan sebuah penolakan, melainkan sebaliknya.

Tobio menarik syal hijau yang dipakai Kei dan memberikan ciuman di bibir. Tobio bisa merasakan hangatnya bibir Kei dalam ciuman mereka. Meski hanya bibir dengan bibir yang menyatu, kehangatan seakan tersebar sampai ke tubuh mereka.

"Itu jawabanku," ucap Tobio.

Sekarang giliran otak Kei yang macet. Namun, tentu tidak selama Tobio. Karena setelah itu, Kei langsung memegang tangan kiri Tobio dan memasukkan cincin dengan hiasan batu biru yang berkilau itu. Tobio juga memasangkan cincin dengan batu kuning berkilau di jari manis kiri Kei.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa perasaanku terbalaskan. Padahal, hari ini aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, lalu melupakanmu," aku Tobio.

Lilin kecil yang ada di ruangan itu nyaris padam. Namun, cinta mereka baru saja mekar. Kei mendekatkan bibirnya pada Tobio. Namun, suara pintu yang dibuka, dehaman orang-orang, dan lampu yang dinyalakan sukses menggagalkan niat Kei untuk mencuri ciuman dari Tobio.

"Ehem~"

"Bukannya tujuan kita mau reuni dan merayakan ulang tahun Kageyama, ya?" goda Koushi sambil melirik ke arah Daichi lalu Kei.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Tsukishima bisa semanis itu. Padahal, dia kan Saltyshima," ujar Shouyou dan langsung disikut oleh Hitoka yang berada di rangkulannya.

"Hush, Shouyou _-kun_ ," ujar Hitoka.

"Kalau begitu..."

**"Selamat ulang tahun, Kageyama Tobio!!"**

.

.

.

**“Terima kasih banyak!”**

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Yaay~  
> Finally, I can finish this one www~  
> Happy birthday for my bby, Kageyama Tobio >w


End file.
